<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bunny Man by vmg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678107">Bunny Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmg/pseuds/vmg'>vmg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Subway Surfers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on the animated series, Character Study, Childhood Friends, F/M, I was playing Subway Surfers during surgery, Other, Unbeta-ed I got caught writing this at the hospital, What Was I Thinking?, childhood imagination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmg/pseuds/vmg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has been in the city for a long time. A long long time ago back when Fresh's family just moved in.</p><p>Ella though he's just a piece of her imagination until she meets him again later in life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank &amp; Ella, Frank/Ella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Fucking wrecked. </em>
</p><p>That's his thought on his first mission in this world. </p><p>
  <em>I'm fucking wrecked. </em>
</p><p>First mission is a failure because some mafia man named Kong stole the power source needed to activate the teleportation device. Thus, Frank has to hunt that fucker down, take back the power source, put it back where it belongs, stay in this wrecked city for another year to wait for the right time for it to reactivate and send Omega-DTD-13 across the dimensional void. </p><p>However, he's a tired mess from fighting Don Kong's men. Blood soaked his suit, and he's thankful that he's wearing black. He kept a reminder to himself to work cleaner. </p><p>The other agent who's supposed to receive this delivery might be cussing at him right now, so Frank is sure his boss will call him up soon. But in the name of a good Dossier Agent, he will report to them before they call him out. </p><p>After three whole minutes, Frank received a new mission. Locate Beta-DTD-13 and send it to the same agent who's probably still cussing at him for the late delivery. He still has eleven months, eighteen days and six minutes until the dimensional teleportation device can be activated again. By that time, he can send both Omega-DTD-13 and Beta-DTD-13 over, so he's in no rush.  </p><p>His screen faded to black, mirroring his bunny mask. The red eyes seemed scarier when there are blood splatter across it, so he pulled out a handkerchief from his suit pocket and wiped his mask clean. </p><p>Then, the masked man made his way out of the alley way into a nearby park where children are playing happily. Some were running around playing tag, some are climbing on the slide and a few more are sitting in the sand box while their parents are looking at them from the park benches and taking pictures. </p><p>A life time ago, Frank was one of those children.</p><p>He observed them from the safety of an oak tree shade as they played, and switched off the Dossier system in his mask. Finally, his eyes landed on a little girl being pushed out of the play ground by larger children with brighter skin color. </p><p>Yes, that one. Frank can relate to that crying little girl more than the happily laughing kids. </p><p>The sobbing little girl has thick curly hair in a double afro buns, and some of her tears stained her soiled red T-shirt and brown shorts. Under the evening sun, she sat down on a bench far off from the adults, some of them looked at her in disgust. </p><p>Then, he almost flinched when her dark brown eyes landed on him. Frank could see the curiosity shinning in those eyes are the little girl approached him. </p><p>No one seems to bat an eye on her as she made her way to the shadow of the trees. </p><p>Frank stood still as she joined him under the shade, the little girl barely reached his lips, so he estimated that she's no older than six. He can't info check a person unless he has two of these categories: first name, last name, face, finger print, and DNA. </p><p>A little is no threat to him, so he doesn't have to get rid of her, right? If she talks about him to other people, it can always be considered as vivid imagination. </p><p>"Bunny man?" She called out to him with a bright smile. </p><p>He didn't answer her, but she closed their distance and looked up at his mask, two giant glowing red eyes looked back at her. </p><p>"Are you lonely, bunny man?" She asked with a cute little frown on her face. </p><p>He never thought of that, is he lonely? </p><p>Frank always work alone, and if he needs assistance, he can always switch on the Dossier system. The robotic voice keeps him company and alerted. </p><p>If he has free time, like now, he rather observe living beings from afar than interacting with them. Dossier Agents are discouraged attachment, anyways. </p><p>"It's alright, bunny man. I'll stay here with you." Her soft voice brought him back to her as she sat down on the grass. </p><p>"I'm Ella." The little girl started talking. "I just moved with momma and daddy and grandmama and grandpapa." </p><p>He lowered himself to sit down next to her. What's the harm in entertaining a young child? </p><p>"Momma and daddy are at the hospital." </p><p>Frank has no interest in learning about other people's personal lives, but this little girl kept talking enthusiastically. </p><p>"Momma told me she's giving me a little brother. I'm gonna be a big sister." </p><p>Ella chuckled and turned to look at him. "I can't wait to meet Fresh! I'm gonna be the coolest big sis ever!" </p><p>Her excitement lifted his corner of his lips under his mask. A child's happiness is so pure, so unaware of the hardships which comes after it. </p><p>"And what about you, bunny man?" </p><p>She nudged his forearm, and he immediately pulled away. Frank instantly felt guilty when he saw the look on her face. </p><p>"It's okay. I'm sorry." She smiled at him once more, this time brighter than the last. </p><p>"Can we be friends?" Ella asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes.</p><p>Can they? It's not like he's going to see her again anytime soon. </p><p>Frank gave her a single nod, and that's enough to make her smiled and giggled. </p><p>They sat there in silence for a while, until an old woman sharing similar features to the little girl called out her name at the play ground. </p><p>"Grandmama's here!" Ella pushed herself off the grass. </p><p>"Bye, bye, bunny man!" She waved him goodbye and flashed him a smile before running towards her grandmother. </p><p>Her grandmother took her small hands and asked about her day, which she responded with excitement even though she wasn't welcomed to play with the other children. While they were walking away, Ella turned around to give him one last look with a grin on her chubby cheeks. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>CRACK</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the room dropped their guns and their jaws hung open as they watched Frank with one of his gloved hands on the mob boss's chin and the other on his head facing his underlings even though his body sits turning away from them. Once Frank took his hands away, Don Kong's head slopped down from his shoulder and landed on his back on a weird angel, his eyes lifelessly stared at his men. </p><p>Without wasting anymore time, the Dossier Agent reached for the glowing blue battery in between the giant of a man's hand before quickly slipping it into his briefcase. </p><p>"Who the heck are you?" One of the men with a gorilla tattoo on his chest asked as if Frank would respond. </p><p>The agent made his way to the open window and jumped down, earning a wave of gasps. By the time those men arrived at the window, he's already out of their sight. </p><p>He returned the power source to the teleportation device hidden in the walls of a subway station. Then, he opened his check list. </p><p>__</p><p>Dispose of Don K. Kong  ☑ </p><p>Return TD battery  ☑ </p><p>Locate Beta-DTD-13  </p><p>Send Beta-DTD-13 and Omega-DTD-13 </p><p>__</p><p>Two done and two to go. He still has eleven months, nine days and fifty minutes left. The only hard task is locating Beta-DTD-13.</p><p>Time to switch off the Dossier system in his mask and go back to his temporary residence in this city. </p><p>He can't say it's home, it's just an apartment room owned by someone he knows. The word "home" lost its meaning to him a long time ago. </p><p>The masked man walked alongside many people during rush hour, no one bats him an eye. Frank likes rush hour, people are too busy getting to their destination to care about their surrounding, let alone a man in a business suit wearing a rabbit mask, so he blends in just fine. Even traffic cameras can't detect him during a crowd, so he doesn't have to delete those footages later on.</p><p>On his way, he passed a primary school. Parents are picking up their children while some kids walk back on their own, and a few are still waiting for their guardian. </p><p>Among them stood a little girl with dark skin and curly hair in afro buns, standing under a tree far off from any other children.  </p><p>Before he knew it, he found himself standing next to her.</p><p>"Bunny man!" Ella giggled when she realized he's standing beside her.  </p><p>Frank gave her a single nod. </p><p>Then, she started talking about her day, about her new classmates, about her new born brother called Fresh. </p><p>He realized this new city isn't kind to her, his old home wasn't kind to him either, but she'll learn to deal with it like he did.</p><p>By the time the sun almost set, her grandmother finally came and took her back. She gave him a goodbye wave and one last look before she held on to her grandmother.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few weeks later, it had become a routine. Ella stands under a large tree in front of her school. Frank tries to come on time right after the bell rings and stands there with her as she waits for her grandmother. </p><p>One day, after the sun set, every child was picked up by their parents, every teachers has left and the school lights are off, both of them are still standing under the tree. They have waited for hours, and Ella's grandmother was nowhere to be found. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I need to get her back to her family.</em>
</p><p>Frank looked at Ella's disappointed face as she waits for her grandmother. It's already dark and the old woman isn't here yet.</p><p>"You know what, if grandmama won't pick me up, I'll go home by myself." The little girl crossed her arms and started walking away.</p><p>The mask man didn't hesitate to follow her, holding her small hand in his gloved one while his other hand held his briefcase. This city isn't safe for a little girl to wander around alone. They got a few weird looks from people who are also going home late, other than that, they made it into the right neighborhood. </p><p>Once they stood in front of her new house, he let her go and rang the door bell. It took a few moments for her father to open the door.</p><p>"Ella, oh my god!" The large man pulled her into a hug. "We were about to call the police!"</p><p>"It's okay, daddy." She assured him. "I know my way home."</p><p>"Where's your grandma?"</p><p>"I don't know. She didn't pick me up."</p><p>Her father frowned. "What? Then how can you get home?"</p><p>"I came home with bunny man." She answered excitedly. </p><p>Frank wanted to face palm when she mentioned him, but her father looked around the silent neighborhood with his face contorted in confusion. </p><p>"There's no one here." He kneel down in front of her.</p><p>"Oh, bunny man went home." She pouted.</p><p> Her father let out a sigh. "Who's bunny man?"</p><p>"Bunny man is my friend." Ella replied. </p><p>Before her father could say anything else, an old man's voice chimed in. "Must be an imaginary friend. You had a few when you were a kid."</p><p>A smile made its way on her father's lips. "Dad..."</p><p>"Mister Sailor, Miss Kitty, Mister..." Her grandfather laughed.</p><p>"Dad, mom isn't with Ella." </p><p>Frank watched as her father pulled her into the house. Then, he stood out of his hiding spot inside the bushes and brushed off the leaves which managed to get on him. </p><p>Various shoutings were heard just as he was about to leave the neighborhood. Ella's father ran out of the house and drove off to the police station. </p><p>Ella stood on her front yard with her grandfather, confusion written clearly on her face. </p><p>"Grandpapa, is daddy going to get Grandmama?" She asked innocently. </p><p>The old man let out an exhausted sigh. "Grandmama mightn't come home tonight."</p><p>"Oh? And daddy's getting her, so they're coming tomorrow?" </p><p>Her grandfather gave her a soft smile and patted her head. "Maybe. Now come eat dinner." </p><p>With that, they went back inside. </p><p>Instead of going back to his temporary residence, Frank decided to lurk a little longer and eardropped on the family's conversation.</p><p>Apparently, Ella's father went to the police station to file a missing person report. The city polices, like the lazy sloths they are, won't start searching until said person is missing for a week. </p><p>On the other hand, Frank started checking through street cameras for any suspicious signs of Ella's grandmother right after he deleted footages of himself walking with the little girl. He tried the ones on the way from their neighborhood to the primary school, and nothing seemed off. Ella once mentioned her grandmother liked knitting, so he moved his search to a local yarn shop which he saw on his first day to work. </p><p>Then, he found it. </p><p>At haft passed three in the afternoon, her grandmother was pulled into an alleyway behind a cheap fast food joint next to a rundown yarn shop. Five minutes later, the two thugs which pulled her in came out, yet the old woman was nowhere to be seen. Frank fast-forwarded the video until seven in the evening, and Ella's grandmother still hadn't come out. Thus, he returned to when the thugs walked out of the alley and zoomed in to see their faces. </p><p>Because street cameras contain less pixel than video games from the 90s, Frank couldn't get a good look on their faces. But, he noticed the logo printed on both of their shirts. It's the same logo as the tattoo on Don K. Kong's neck, which is the logo of their gang each member must wear with pride. </p><p>Frank had already murdered an important member of the Rillaz Gang, he might as well dispose of the whole gang now. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>A week later, Ella's family returned home with her grandmother's ashes in a box. All of them are dressed in black, even the one month old baby Fresh. </p><p>The police labelled their local gang of thugs as 'mysteriously disappeared'. Frank was not surprised. </p><p>Today, first thing in the morning, he received a new mission: find Agent Bressler. </p><p>All Dossier Agents are discouraged to get attached to people outside of their homeworld. Yet Agent Bressler eloped with one. </p><p>Tracking him down was easy, but facing him was hard. Agent Bressler and Agent Frank used to work along side each other, both of them are successors of Agent Noah. All three of them adorn the white rabbit mask. </p><p>Agent Noah retired a few years ago to settle down, but that traitor Bressler shut down his Dossier system and intentionally broke his mask. </p><p>An agent's mask is an essential part of an agent's identity, and to stop wearing one's mask means to break away from Dossier. </p><p>Bressler had fallen in love with a local woman, so he strayed away from work. Dossier wants him back because he knows too much to be running around with a woman who has no idea of their existence. </p><p>Frank managed to knock both of them out and separated Bressler from his lover. He spared the pitiful woman because she's just another victim of Bressler's inner play boy. </p><p>Then, he attached a metal clip on to Bressler's chest. With a press of his finger, the ex-agent was transported through the dimensional void back to his homeworld where he will be punished for his actions. </p><p>His work here is done, so he jumped out of the tiny apartment which Bressler lived with his lover before Frank busted them. </p><p>This is also one of those days which he switched off his Dossier system and sat down in the park. Frank isolated himself under the safety of a tree shade, sat down on the early spring grass. </p><p>Again he watched children run and play from a distance. This is a Saturday, so parents and guardians are free to dot on their children. Ella wasn't far away, she's sitting on a picnic table all by herself with a lunchbox in hand. It only takes a few seconds of staring before she noticed him. </p><p>The little girl hastily hopped off the picnic table and headed towards him. </p><p>"Bunny man!" She greeted him as she sat down next to him. </p><p>Frank returned a single nod in greeting. </p><p>"I made sandwiches today." She fiddled with the handle of her lunchbox before opening it. </p><p>Inside laid two peanut butter sandwiches and some potato chips. Ella took one of the sandwiches and gave it to him. </p><p>"I always make one for me and one for grandmama." A sad smile displayed on her chubby cheeks. "But momma said grandmama is in a better place now, so you can have this one." </p><p>It's been a long time since anyone offer anything to him for free. Well, he did revenge her grandmother after all, but he didn't tell her that. </p><p>"Bunny man, I can't eat two sandwiches by myself." She put the sandwich on his gloved hand. </p><p>
  <em>There's no harm in entertaining a child. </em>
</p><p>Frank gave her a nod in thank. Ella seemed to understand and smiled at him brightly before taking a large bite out of her own sandwich. </p><p>The agent lifted his rabbit mask just enough for his mouth to eat, not risking showing his face to any passerby in the park. </p><p>"Do you like it, Bunny man?" Ella asked as she looked up at him eating. </p><p>He responded with a nod. Her mood suddenly became lighter and she giggled. </p><p>"You're smiling, Bunny man!" She took another bite of her food. "I'll make you more food." </p><p>Frank found him, in fact, smiling as he ate. Once he finished, he slipped his mask back on. Then, he took out his handkerchief top wipe the bread crumbs off the little girl's face. </p><p>"Momma said I'm a big girl now, and I should always clean up after eating." She beamed. "But looks like I forgot again." </p><p>
  <em>Did your parents forget to pick you up again?</em>
</p><p>As if reading his mind, she responded with a sigh. </p><p>"I came here all by myself." Ella's tiny fingers tapped on her lunchbox. "I miss grandmama." </p><p>That evening, he walked her home. Frank recognized her father's voice shouting from the kitchen, and another woman's voice was arguing back while a baby is crying. </p><p>"Don't be scared, Bunny man." The little girl said as she pulled him into the living room. "Momma and daddy is like this since Grandmama went to a better place." </p><p>He's not scared, he's just hesitant when she invited him into her house. Frank is willing to play this game of hide and seek with her parents. They already believe that "bunny man" is just a product of their daughter's imagination. Thus, if she brings him into her home, he might as well keep the illusion that he isn't real. </p><p>"Come, come!" Ella pulled him upstairs. </p><p>She introduced him to all her dolls, four in total, and all of them are dressed in different outfits. As the shouting from downstairs was joined by another person, the little girl didn't go downstairs to get dinner. Instead, she decided to build a castle out of mismatched Lego sets. </p><p>Haft an hour later, the shouting stopped and a knock was heard on her door. </p><p>"Ella, darling?" Her mother poked her head in. "Come eat dinner."</p><p>"No, I'm playing with bunny man." She announced. </p><p>Her mother looked around the room before letting out a tired sigh. "I know you miss grandmama, but dinner's getting cold." </p><p>"Fine..." She put down her toys and ran up to her mother who then closed the door. </p><p>Frank made his way out of her closet, almost stepping on the gates of the castle they had been building. He could just jump out of the window and leave right now, but instead he sat down and continued their little project. </p><p>Soon, Ella came back into her room and her eyes sparkled at the sight of her mighty castle got bigger. However, the glint in her eyes was replaced with disappointment when she remembered something. </p><p>"Momma said I'll be grounded if I stay pass curfew." Ella moved their castle to a corner of her room. </p><p>Frank gave her a nod as she climbed on to bed, so he turned off the lights. </p><p>"Bunny man, can you sing?" She suddenly requested just as he's about to leave. Her voice continued innocently. "Grandmama always sing me to sleep. Can you sing me to sleep, Bunny man?" </p><p>Her dark brown eyes shined in the moonlight as she gave him puppy eyes. </p><p>He let out a sigh under his mask but gave in anyways. Frank sat down on the edge of the bed, his mask's red glowing eyes looked at her, and yet she's still smiling at him with anticipation in her eyes. </p><p>Frank has to admit he liked listening to music, his taste just limited to a few songs. His voice isn't bad either, he just doesn't like using it most of the time. </p><p>He made sure his Dossier system is switched off before lifting his mask just enough for his lips to show. </p><p>"What song are you singing, Bunny man?" Ella asked excitedly. </p><p>"A song from another world." Frank replied before clearing his throat. </p><p>"Lily was a little girl, afraid of the big wide world." Ella hummed along softly to his voice. "She grew up within her castle walls." </p><p>"Now and then she tried to run.</p><p>And then on the night with the setting sun,</p><p>She went into the woods away, so afraid, all alone. </p><p>They warned her, don't go there.</p><p>There's creatures who are hiding in the dark. </p><p>Then something came creeping,</p><p>It told her,</p><p>Don't you worry just follow everywhere I go. </p><p>Top of the mountain or the valley low. </p><p>Give you everything you've been dreaming of,</p><p>Just let me in."</p><p>She closed her eyes as he continued. </p><p>"Everything you want,</p><p>It's gonna be the magic stories you've been told. </p><p>And you'll be safe under my control,</p><p>Just let me in." </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"She knew she was hypnotized.</p><p>And walking on cold thin ice. </p><p>Then it broke, and she awoke again." Ella found herself mumbling the lyrics of a song she doesn't know the title of while she's skating home. </p><p>Momma doesn't know where she learned that song either, but the song has been stuck in her head for as long as she remembers. She tried searching the internet for it, but nothing came up, so Ella gave up on trying to find out where it came from. Her grandpapa said it must've come from her imagination, like this Bunny Man character she couldn't let go of until she's twelve. </p><p>Now she's twenty one, and she's graduating from college this summer, yet she still lives with her parents. You can't blame her though, it saves rent money and her parents' house isn't that far from campus, it's only fourty minutes walk away, twenty minutes if she uses her skateboard. </p><p>Ella also works part time at a gym two blocks away, but her passion lies with dance art, which she had chosen as her major. Plus, she posts dancing tutorial on weekends. Teaching people how to use gym equipment properly pays her weekdays well enough, but it's kind of tiring at the end of her shift. </p><p>Finally, she arrived at the front of her house. Fresh is out with his friends again, which leaves Davin and Tavin running around while grandpapa is watching TV. </p><p>She closed the front door and left her skateboard there before collapsing on the couch next to her grandpapa. </p><p>"Ella's out of battery again." Her grandfather chuckled. </p><p>Ella flashed him a smile, and then she was tackled by the toddler twins. </p><p>"Cookies?" Tavin asked, both him and Davin blinked up at her, trying to be as cute as possible. </p><p>"No cookies before dinner." She tried to be as serious as possible. </p><p>The twins whined and let go of her. Ella chuckled and headed to the kitchen to help momma with dinner. </p><p> </p><p>The clock struck seven, and Fresh isn't home yet. Why does he like making momma and daddy worry so much? He doesn't even reply her texts nor pick up mom's calls. </p><p>"I bet he's playing around in the subway junkyard again." Ella sighed as she sat down next to grandpapa at the dinner table. "That place got not even a bit of phone service."</p><p>"Darling, can you go get him?" Momma replied as she dropped some broccoli into each of the twin's plate. </p><p>Daddy nodded his head slowly. "It's already seven. Take him back before eight. It's dangerous to stay any longer."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." Ella plucked a piece of bread into her mouth and walked to the front door. </p><p>She put on her red jacket and picked up her skateboard before heading out into the street. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Will you come back, bunny man?" Ella asked as she hugged him tightly. She had grown up now, twelve years old and reaching his shoulders. Her bunny man no longer calls her his little girl. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I will, but I'm not sure when." Hazel red eyes stared into her dark brown orbs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>For a moment there, she swore those eyes were real and not just a fragment of her imagination. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her momma told her she's too old to talk about Bunny Man at the dinner table, too old to have an imaginary friend. It's considered a mental illness to have an imaginary friend into adulthood. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And yet, she wanted him to stay. She wanted to sit under a tree at the park and have a picnic with him. She wanted to see him waiting for her when her classes were over. She wanted him to hold her and sing for her when her parents were at each other's throat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sang a song from another world for her one last time and put her to sleep in his arms. In the morning after, Ella has never seen him ever since.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The cold early spring air hits her face as she skated to the subway junkyard. Ella took a look up at the sky, clouds covering the moon signaling that it's going to rain soon so she hurried to her destination. </p><p>A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw Fresh's skateboard hanging along his friend's at the wooden fence which did a horrible job at keep people out. Ella hung her skateboard next to her brother's and started looking through the abandoned train tracks for the kids with her phone's flashlight. She recognized their footprints and the guard's with his dog, but she can't hear their noise anywhere. </p><p>After a few minutes of walking, she came across a rusty door which leads to subway tracks. Ella knows no one uses this entrance anymore, so she shrugged and walked away. </p><p>Then, she caught a familiar bass rhythm coming the rusty iron door. She immediately recognized it as Fresh's boom box's signature mixtape. </p><p>
  <em>Maybe the kids are hanging out down there?</em>
</p><p> Without further thinking, she pushed open the door and headed down the mossy stairs. Then, she internally cursed when her brother's music was cut off, so she has no choice but to follow the barely noticeable foot prints on the worn concrete floor.  </p><p>Suddenly, a hand touched her from behind, and by reflex, she turned around to throw a punch.</p><p>Fortunately, Tricky has good reflexes, so she yelped as she jumped away from the impact. </p><p>"You're Fresh's sister, right?" </p><p>"Yeah. And you're Tricky?"</p><p>The younger girl only nodded in response and grabbed Ella's wrist. "We gotta get out of now!"</p><p>"What? I'm looking for Fresh." Ella pulled back, but her grip was quite strong. </p><p>"Trust me, we'll see him outside." Tricky hastily climbed up the stairs two steps at a time. "Come on, it's not safe in here!"</p><p>It only took Ella a few extra steps to catch up with her. "Hey, kid. Tell me what's going on."</p><p>"We need to get outta here first!" The younger girl pushed open the rusty door with more force than necessary. </p><p>As soon as they set foot outside, a flashlight landed a spotlight on them. </p><p>"HEY!" The guard shouted with his dog barking and heading towards them. </p><p>Ella quickly turned off her phone flashlight and stuffed it into her jacket before she started running alongside Tricky. After a few twist and turns, the guard and his dog are still hot on their tail. </p><p>"Up here!" A girl in an alien suit waved at them from the top of a cargo train. </p><p>Tricky jumped up to grabbed her friend hands, but before Yutani could pull her up, Tricky was pushed up on to the top by Ella. After that, Ella used a barricade as a stepping stone to jump up on the cargo. Working at the gym really pays off, she thought. </p><p>"This way!" They followed Yutani while the guard ran after them from below. </p><p>Relief washed over Ella when she saw Fresh waving at them from three lanes away, holding his precious boom box in one hand.</p><p>In that moment, she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Jake riding a hover board - legitimately real hover board floating over the ground powered by blue glowing engine. </p><p>Behind him came a blur of black and white, running after the teenage boy as he flew his hover board up to Fresh. </p><p>"We did it, guys!" Jake cheered when Fresh pointed at the guard and the man who was chasing his friend. </p><p>"Time to see the show down." Her brother mused. </p><p>Ella's dark brown eyes widened as she took in the sight of a tall man with slender legs and board shoulders in a black business suit completed with a briefcase. What makes him extraordinary is the fact that he's wearing a white rabbit mask with glowing red eyes. Every step was sharp and calculated as he faced the guard and his dog. </p><p>
  <em>Bunny man. </em>
</p><p>That's her first thought. </p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>"Bunny man, bunny man!" Ella called out to him while he's busy with a tablet in his hand. "Look, bunny man! I built a snowman!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She just turned seven, and she's in several layers of winter clothes to keep herself warm. On the other hand, he's still wearing his business suit with the addition of a scarf. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Cute little rabbit." He commented on her snowman before getting back to typing on his tablet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's mid winter on a Monday evening, so no one visited the park except for both of them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What should we name him, bunny man?" She giggled as she added more snow to the base to made the snowman more stable. "I know! We'll call him Bunny Boy, naming him after you, bunny man."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Frank."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella hummed as she turned to look at him. It's one of those rare occasion when he lifted his bunny mask and show her his smile. "My name is Frank, little girl."</em>
</p><p>---</p><p>Ella was pulled out of her mind when the guard started talking. </p><p>"Y-you're here for those kids, right?" He visibly shivered as a pair of glowing red eyes stared at him. "I'll stay out of your way. N-no biggy."</p><p>The masked man lift a single gloved finger up to the rabbit mask's mouth in response. </p><p>"Yes, yes. I get it." With that, the overweight man took his dog with him as they retreated to safety within the patrol center. </p><p>The teenagers had their jaws hung open for a few seconds. </p><p>"Awe man! I thought they were gonna fight." Jake huffed.</p><p>"At least we don't have to deal with the guard anymore." Yutani added.</p><p>Then, the masked man pointed at Jake, who swallowed nervously before getting on his hover board. </p><p>"Hey, sorry for messing up your evil plan or whatever." The teenage boy smirked. "And for this sweet ride," Jake tapped his foot on his hover board. "Finder's keeper."</p><p>"Jacob Bressler." A mechanical voice sounded from the masked man, startling everyone. </p><p>"Wait you know who I am?" Jake rode his hover board down to face him. "Right, you're some sort of creepy stalker organization."</p><p>Fresh jumped down from the train he was standing on and stood next to his friend. "What do you want from us?"</p><p>The masked man pointed at the hover board and then lifted his finger to point at Jake. </p><p>"Me again? Look, I'm sorry, ok?" </p><p>The teenager groaned when he received only a headshake in response. "Fine, fine. What do you want from me?"</p><p>"Kill you." The mechanical voice sounded again. </p><p>"Obviously." Fresh frowned. </p><p>"But cannot."</p><p>Jake let out a laugh at the robotic voice. "Yeah, I'm too hardcore for you."</p><p>"You remind me so much of your father." </p><p>A few gasps was heard, so Ella turned to look at Tricky for answers. </p><p>"Jake doesn't talk about his dad." The teenage girl mumbled. </p><p>"My dad? Hah, I don't even know who he is." Jake tried to keep a smug look.</p><p>"Correct." The rabbit mask stares directly at the boy. "He didn't know you existed either."</p><p>The girls winced as Fresh gave Jake a pat on his shoulder. "Ouch, man."</p><p>The masked man opened his briefcase and pulled out a square locket. "Bressler was a strong selfish unprofessional agent."</p><p>The steel locket was handed out to Jake on a gloved hand. "Nonetheless, he was still an agent."</p><p>"How do you even know he's my dad?" Jake crossed his arms, and Fresh did the same for dramatic effect.  </p><p>"DNA." The robotic voice continued. "Your blood matches his. Because Agent Bressler was your biological father, you will be given two options."</p><p>The teen gritted his teeth as the masked man kept talking. "Option one, join our organization. Option two, die."</p><p>"What the hell?!" Fresh reacted. </p><p>"How do I even know you're not lying?" Jake asked with a frown. </p><p>The masked man handed the locket to him again. "This is all the proof you and your mother need to know."</p><p>Jake hesitated for a moment before talking it off the gloved hand. "Fine."</p><p>"You are given forty eight hours to decide." The red eyes glowed brighter. "We will drop by your address once the timer ends."</p><p>Without saying another word, the masked man dusted his suit and turned around, cold and calculated steps away from the teenagers. </p><p>Everything about him screamed Bunny Man. From the familiar way in which he walks to how he holds his timer in his hand. Ella just wanted to scream his name. </p><p>But it came out as whimpering. </p><p>"Bunny man?" </p><p>Tricky giggled, still not paying attention to Ella as she talked. "Yeah, that's a good nickname, better than creepy stalker agent." </p><p>Ella took in a deep breath and jumped off the cargo train. Her feet landed with a tud, and she took a few steps forward. Her bunny man is several lanes away now, but she's sure he could still hear her.</p><p>"Frank!" </p><p>The masked man stopped in his track. </p><p>"Hold up, Frank?" Jake looked over at Ella. </p><p>"Sis, you know that creep?" Her brother added. </p><p>Ella doesn't know how to respond to that question. However, she urged herself to try calling him one more time. "Hey, Bunny man!" </p><p>Finally, the masked man turned around, but he didn't step any closer. </p><p>His mechanical voice echoed through the yard. "Little girl." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>